


Hubris (Ate)

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2016 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: Keith sometimes wonders if it makes him a bad person. Shiro hates that part of himself, and yet Keith craves everything Shiro has to offer, even the dark and scary facets.
for that-darn-keyhole





	

Shiro hated the darker side of himself. The side that was comfortable with everything that had happened in the arena. It got him through alive, but it was useless in the life he had now.

Keith empathised.

He empathised, and yet…

Here he was again, his hair pulled painfully to force him to submit to the violent kiss, bruises and small cuts already forming on his lips.

The first time had been an accident. 

It had terrified Keith as he’d had no idea what those glowing yellow eyes meant. He’d never heard Shiro talk like that, seen him move like that, felt him hurt like that.

And yet, when he’d been left shivering in terror, his ear sore and bleeding and coated in the other Shiro’s saliva, his hole clenched tightly around the threats of violent penetration, he’d felt such a strong need that it frightened him almost as much as Shiro’s secret personality had.

The second time, the thing had slapped him when he’d tried calling it Shiro. Slapped him so hard that the taste of blood and the torn cheek registered even less than the ache in his teeth. He’d gotten choked out until he finally, crying and clawing at the unyielding Galra tech, begged, “Kuro, please.”

That name had seemed to please it.

It had released him, and after another slap to the already abused side of his face, which, despite the inherent hurt, felt more gentle, or perhaps more half-hearted than the first one, kissed him.

It hadn’t been as loving as any of Shiro’s kisses, but it was certainly more forgiving than the sexual violence that had been lain upon him and threatened previously.

When Shiro had recomposed himself and put a frightened hand on Keith’s shoulder, scared to even ask, Keith had to turn away. He hadn’t flinched, as he wasn’t even a tiny bit scared, but he had needed to hide his erection from Shiro’s broken gaze.

To protect Shiro, he’d told himself.

And yet, when the opportunity had presented itself, when he could have chosen to walk away from the argument they were having, he’d stayed, excitement and nerves twisting his gut into nausea as he wondered if his decision would provoke another violent response.

It had.

And Kuro was even less surprised by Keith’s behavior than Keith.

“He’s too gentle for you, isn’t he?” Kuro growled between bites over his jaw and down his neck and it sounded metallic in its venom. “Too scared of the blood on his hands to treat you how you need to be treated.”

Keith wondered if he should even struggle or let whatever was going to happen, happen. He shouldn’t have let himself get pinned in this sitting position, legs uselessly splayed around Kuro.

Kuro’s metal hand was all but crushing his hipbone in its grip and it was hard to focus on anything else.

He tried to shimmy out of that awful vice, leveraging his hand onto Kuro’s bicep, moaning as already bruised skin was painfully jostled. Kuro sneered into Keith’s collarbone and squeezed his hand instead, tearing a startled scream from Keith before moving his hand down to instead abuse Keith’s thigh. And though it hurt and pinched, it wasn’t bone and Keith was left gasping in relief, suddenly aware again of Kuro’s lips on his shoulder and the soreness of affections left down the column of his throat. 

Keith wondered what Shiro would say. How he would react to seeing the huge bruises across Keith’s body? Would he be unhappy with himself? Would he be disappointed with Keith for encouraging it?

Whatever his lover found most offending, Keith wanted to vomit at the idea that he was consciously making Shiro unhappy.

A sharp backhand across his cheek had him back in the present immediately. He clutched his face in shock, angry with himself for forgetting how dangerous his situation actually was.

“Your mind was elsewhere,” came the accusation and Keith’s head was slammed back against the wall, calculated just sharp enough to daze and make his eyes water. He reeled and tried to focus back in on Kuro, whose grip on his thigh had gotten so tight that now that he was aware of it once more, Keith was worried it might bleed, right through the skin, and ooze out onto that metal thumb.

He watched without registering as Kuro pulled his cock out of his pants and underwear. Then the pain in his thigh was being lifted to a throb, and the head of the cock was being pressed against his slightly parted lips. He mouthed at it without feeling or thought as he tried to process through the great ache in his head and his leg.

“Dirty fucking slut,” Kuro ground out and it occurred to Keith what exactly was happening. Regaining his presence of mind, he sat up straighter against the wall, hands already trying to push encroaching hips away, but Kuro was faster and stronger and there was already a metal hand prying his jaw open, a human hand guiding Shiro’s dick into the offered space.

“Bite me, and I’ll rip your jaw clean off,” was the warning.

Not that Keith could ever. This was also Shiro’s body. Shiro, who he could not fight back against, could not hurt in any way.

The cock bumped the back of his throat and Keith thought he might throw up, he was so tense and unprepared. He struggled to get away, his body heaving at the wrong sensation. He heard Kuro sneer.

“I know you can. I’ve seen it through his eyes.”

Keith could. With a couple years of practice, he’d learned. And he’d relearned after Shiro was returned to him. But with the way he was struggling to neither heave nor bite down, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to do what was expected under these conditions.

Kuro pulled out and another sharp slap was impacted onto his cheek. Face now sore on both sides, Keith sat reeling, world spinning, vaguely aware as saliva gathered and dripped off his bottom lip and onto his chest. Kuro slapped him again for good measure.

Then, in a horrifyingly sweet voice, as the dick passed his lips again, Kuro said, “Try harder for me, babe.”

Keith obeyed, not that it was difficult. After the strikes, he wanted nothing more than to go limp and yielding, and this time, when Kuro’s cock demanded further entry, Keith fixed his breath, let himself surrender, and took it in.

Kuro’s hands were pulling his hair immediately, pushing and grinding until Keith’s nose was being folded to the side by the press of Kuro’s abdomen. He realized there were tears rolling down his face, but he knew they were from the gagging and the force, not because of hurt, physical or otherwise. He was sure that if he could get his head to start functioning right again, he would find himself emotionally intact.

His sore jaw twitched despite his struggle to keep it still and yielding, and Kuro fucked forward so hard, Keith’s head was slammed into the wall behind him once more.

“Watch it, you stupid whore. Or I’ll fuck the other end of you, and you won’t enjoy that any more than this.”

Keith’s brain didn’t register the threat for what it was at first. Imagining a similarly brutal assault to his asshole, his first reaction was to palm at what turned out to be a very hard erection in his boxers.

Then the fog of the violence against his skull cleared and he realized just how painful Kuro would make it, entirely for the sake of seeing Keith hurt. He shuddered, terrified, but the fear did nothing to deter his arousal. 

Kuro was grunting loudly, he realized as he choked again. 

He gagged, and suddenly the pain in his throat flared as if it had just started, though he knew from the rawness of the feeling that it had been building up over a long time. He struggled, trying to relieve the burn of every merciless thrust, but the metal hand in his hair and the wall behind him had him glued firmly in place under the assault.

“Oh, please,” came Kuro’s breathless voice, and for a moment, it seemed soft enough to be Shiro’s. “There’s nowhere you’d rather be. Such a dirty slut for cock.”

Kuro stopped, his pelvis flush against Keith’s face, grinding insistently. Keith moaned around and against Kuro, words ringing inescapably true. He didn’t mind this. It was painful and it was hard to stay clear and conscious, but it was exactly what he’d fantasized about.

He wasn’t sure he’d ever ask for this again, but at the moment, the punishment felt well deserved.

The cock in his mouth and in his throat still hadn’t moved, and Keith realized with a fresh wave of tears that he hadn’t managed a breath in a while. He tore at Kuro’s hips, his lungs burning. Panic started to rise, and in a moment of insanity Keith thought about biting down, just to live to see another day as pressure flooded behind his eyes, darkening his vision, first with colors, then with black.

He gasped when Kuro pulled out roughly, coughing and rasping, and wishing he was still getting fucked because the cold air somehow felt even more brutal against the abraded and abused tissues of his throat than the rutting had been.

Apparently deciding that Keith had had enough air, Kuro pried his mouth open again, and Keith whined, his jaw muscles protesting being forcibly stretched to a critical state again. He heard himself trying to beg, but his jaw would not cooperate, stiff with pain and held in place with a prosthetic thumb. He looked up and found Kuro watching him, evil yellow eyes hooded and lips softly parted. The only things that betrayed his excitement was his rapidly pumping ribcage and bobbing cock. Otherwise, the thing living inside Shiro could have looked almost peaceful. Almost kind.

“A pretty slut, aren’t you? Even if you’re so foul.”

Keith moaned around the thumb in his mouth, pressing forward onto it, happy for the praise, hoping it would keep him from more damage. Kuro sneered, and the fingers resting along his jaw suddenly locked to dig painfully into bone. Keith fought it, trying to pry the prosthetic off, groaning in protest.

The hand only moved away when the head of Kuro’s cock pushed past his lips once more. Keith sucked at it, trying to ignore his protesting muscles. He wiggled his tongue against the slit, wondering idly if Kuro liked the same things that Shiro liked, just more violently taken.

He was rewarded for his efforts with a gentle hand stroking him from temple to ear and down his neck. Then the hand returned to tangle in his hair, and Kuro insisted once more on submission. Keith gave it freely, trying not to cry or squirm as the thick dick pushed into his throat once more, but doing so anyway.

He fisted his own cock as he let Kuro do as he pleased, so close to release after using up so much of his physical and emotional reserves, but afraid to come and accidentally bite down.

It didn’t last long this time, though Keith was fully aware of everything by now. The taste, the smell, the sounds, the soft grunts from above, and the horrible, horrible burn in his throat just barely drowning out the painful, growing bruises on his skull and hip. 

Kuro pulled out of his throat at just the last moment to come in his mouth, forcing Keith to suddenly try to swallow everything without spilling. Then his mouth was free and his fist was tight, and Keith was coming too, dick still in his shorts and making a mess over his fist and through his fingers. He writhed, bucking up, tears refreshed one more time.

It took him a while to open his eyes.

When he did, it was Shiro’s dark green eyes that were staring back at him, soft and concerned.

“You really want it like that?” came the question without any judgement, and Keith wanted to sob, it broke his heart to hear Shiro’s voice so sad.

“I’m sorry.”

“Do you want it like that, Keith?”

Keith shut his eyes and nodded, ashamed and disgusted.

There was a kiss to his pate and he looked up.

“Keith,  _ please _ . Just ask next time. Stop inviting him out.”

Keith’s breath caught. 

“You’d do that?”

“I finished what he started, didn’t I?”

Keith stared blankly, and Shiro coughed out a bitter breath of laughter.

“See, you didn’t even notice.”

Keith sobbed and hoped Shiro would forgive him for the ugly, messy kiss he pressed to his mouth.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too, Keith.”


End file.
